While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications it is especially suited for conventional vehicle seat structures and will be particularly described in that connection.
Among the problems involved in conventional vehicle seat structures is that a passenger has difficulty in either resting his head, or in sleeping.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pull out headrest which improves the comfort of conventional vehicle seat structures.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pull out headrest which is inexpensive to manufacture.